


foresee obstacles

by amazingkamisnotonfire



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst, Angst with a sad ending, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Comfort/Angst, Don't Read This, F/F, I copied some of the game's quotes because I'm a piece of shit, I hate myself, I'm Sorry, I'm horrible, Kissing, Obstacles - Syd Matters, Sad, Sad Ending, Save Arcadia Bay, life is strange - Freeform, sacrifice chloe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7272028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazingkamisnotonfire/pseuds/amazingkamisnotonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No matter what you choose, I know you'll make the right decision."</p>
            </blockquote>





	foresee obstacles

 

 

The storm was fucking _huge_  and scary and even though it freaks the hell out of Max, all she could ever think about is the words coming out of Chloe's mouth.

 

"Max, please, if you rewind using this photo, you can-" Chloe didn't get to finish her sentence when Max interrupted her.

 

"Chloe, I don't wanna do it," Max sobbed, her lower lip trembling. Her whole body felt numb, like lead. Her eyes were swimming with fresh, salty tears. "I can't lose you."

 

Chloe cupped the shorter girl's cheeks with her cold and shaky hands. "Max, you have to," She blinked away her tears. "We have to save everybody, remember? I'll be fine."

 

The truth is... Chloe's not really sure. She can either disappear completely, just like that or end up in another fucked-up reality. But she's not sure if that's possible because this reality is fucked-up as it is.

 

"I can't do it," Max covered her face as she collapsed into the wet and rocky ground, her knees scraping the jagged ground.

 

Chloe sat in front of Max, bringing her face closer to hers. "Max, look at me," Chloe coaxed softly, gently brushing strands of hair that is covering the shorter girl's hair.

 

"I tried so hard to save everyone," Max sniffed. "And even I can't save you." 

 

"Are you kidding me?" Chloe's eyebrows shot upwards in disbelief. "You saved me in every way possible. And.. I'm very grateful for that." 

 

"Max..." Chloe untangled her hand from Max's, guiding her arm to cover her best friend's eyes. Her left hand were holding Max's right hand, while her left hand stay glued to Max's arm, which is covering the shorter girl's eyes.

 

"What are you doing?" Max asked, with a hint of lightness in her tone. 

 

"Close your eyes." Chloe instructed. 

 

"Do I have to? I kinda can't see anything now, to be honest." 

 

Chloe laughed. Which felt _good._ Her laugh then, turned into silent crying, as she ducked her head low- she couldn't tell the difference between her tears and the raindrops.

 

"C-Chloe?" 

 

"Yeah, still here," Chloe tried to keep her voice steady. "Max... I want you to think of this a dream. A really long dream. Your powers... this storm... me."

 

"That's not possible."

 

"I know," Chloe smiled sadly, although she can't see. "Max, I don't know where I'll end up after... after you've done it. But I want you to know that wherever I end up after this, in whatever reality, all those moments between us were real. And they will always be ours."

 

Max stayed silent. "Max, I love you. Like, full-on totally lesbian kind. And.. it's probably not a good time for me to say this today but you know, I suck at timing." Chloe laughed dryly. 

 

Max was about to open her mouth to say something but Chloe quickly leaned in and captured her mouth with hers. Max responded quickly, tightening her hold with Chloe's hand. The kiss was slow, and sad, and she could feel Chloe's lips trembling against her and Max felt her heart break because _this_  is not how it should go. While their first kiss had been a stupid, she pictured their second one- the _real_  one- was full of hope, and love.... but right now it's full of cold lips and a fucking storm right in front of them. 

 

They broke away, panting, their forehead resting together. Max removed her hands from her eyes and looked at Chloe, memorizing every detail, every freckle, from her face. She pinched the taller girl's arm- so she wouldn't disappear. "Chloe.."

 

"Max, I'll always love you." She kissed the smaller girl's forehead, lingering for a little bit. 

 

Max looked at the photograph. Sometimes she blamed this photo for everything that has happened but... if it weren't for it. She wouldn't have saved Chloe the first time. Ironic, cause she's also using it to let Chloe die.

 

"And Max? Remember when I say that we'll always be partners in crime?"

 

"As long as you're my partner in crime." Max instantly smiles at the memory. "Yeah."

 

"Don't replace me, a'right? It's kinda my best title." Chloe's eyes crinkled as she smiled.

 

"Never." Max says firmly. She took one final look at Chloe. She looks at the photo, taking a deep breath. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i hope you liked it! leave a kudos/comment x
> 
>  
> 
> ....
> 
> come scream about pricefield with me on tumblr! my url is kamwashere <3


End file.
